<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burned by the Embers by Jackalackalope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950189">Burned by the Embers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalackalope/pseuds/Jackalackalope'>Jackalackalope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fushigi Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalackalope/pseuds/Jackalackalope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events of Eikoden, Mayo finds herself unable to move on. A part of the false Suzaku still resides within her, wreaking havoc and isolating her from her peers. Though she has been estranged from them for quite a while, Miaka, Yui and Keisuke are the only ones who can help her finally break the curse she found in the fairy tale she desperately chased after as a teenager.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MayoxKeisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A brief reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know Eikoden wasn't exactly everyone's favourite part of the franchise, me included. I was, however, always really curious about the relationship between Mayo and Keisuke. I remember thinking, is he into her? Are they friends? They seem pretty well acquainted, what exactly is their relationship?<br/>I read some translations of the light novels, and in those it's made explicitly clear that Keisuke is in love with Mayo, though he tries to play it off like he sees her as a little sister when Tetsuya asks him about it.</p><p>I was also interested in developing Mayo and Keisuke as characters, and exploring the contrast of real-world relationships versus the fairy tale fantasy Miaka, Yui, and Mayo chase so hard after. I loved how we saw Miaka and Yui grow up and mature, so I wanted to explore what that would be like for Mayo and Keisuke. </p><p>This fic takes place entirely in the real world, alternating between Keisuke and Mayo's point of view.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yuuki, what are you doing back here?” </p><p>The hair on Keisuke’s neck stood up as he heard Mr. Izumi’s voice.</p><p>The truth was he had been hiding in the back office for a good 10 minutes now, trying to get a moment’s respite from the endless questions of the panicked university students doing last minute studying for their end of semester exams.</p><p>For a solid two weeks now, the National Library had been so jam packed with them, the place had become almost as noisy as a crowded mall. He’d even had to shush a couple tables, his absolute least favourite part of his job as an archivist. Usually he was working behind the scenes, nose buried deep in historical records, but as he had learned earlier this month, exam season was an all hands on deck situation. His research projects had been collecting dust since December 1st, as he was now more or less filling in as a library assistant working morning, afternoon and night most days. </p><p>“Oh, hey boss!” he turned around sporting an enormous grin, trying and failing to mask his guilt. </p><p>“Just looking for something, a Master’s student needs help looking for reference material for his ridiculously specific thesis.” </p><p>To his relief, Mr. Izumi seemed too exhausted to care, as he busied himself with putting on his coat. </p><p>“Good luck with that.” He said flatly. </p><p>“I’m off for the night, you can take your supper break now, try to hold the fort.”</p><p>Keisuke sighed. </p><p>“Hang in their kid, exams are almost over,” his bossed called out as he walked out the door, car keys jingling in his hand.</p><p>Keisuke ran his hand through his hair. How the hell was he going to survive another week of this?! </p><p>He checked his watch. 5:47. At this rate, he was going to be late meeting Tetsuya. He threw on his coat and scarf. Barring any delays, he could make it to the ramen spot for 6 on the dot if he really hurried. </p><p>He practically ran out past the front counter. “Going on break!” he called out Ryunosuke, who was checking out what looked like a whole stack of books for an impatient looking student. </p><p>“Make sure you get back on time, I’m starving!” his coworker said as Keisuke pressed ahead. </p><p>He weaved through the crowd, careful not to meet anyone’s gaze in case they asked him for help. </p><p>As he neared the door, he couldn’t help but feel a pair of eyes boring into the back of his neck. He tried to ignore it, pressing forward, but the feeling was unshakeable. He stopped in his tracks, looking around for who it might be. He didn’t see any of his coworkers as he scanned around the ground floor. The feeling persisted. Finally he looked up. </p><p>The library had an open concept, with the floors spiraling around the middle so you could see straight up to the fourth floor if you wanted. This contributed to the overall noisiness lately. Who the hell designed this place anyway? He wondered as his eyes darted toward the second floor. </p><p>Finally he saw a pair of brown eyes, wide open, staring at him from directly across him on the second floor. His jaw dropped.<br/>
It was Mayo Sakaki. Beyond her obvious surprise, he couldn’t read her expression. He raised his hand up tentatively to wave at her. She blinked rapidly before turning to face someone who tapped her shoulder. </p><p>He glanced at his watch again. Shit, he was going to be late!<br/>
______________________________________________
“What the hell took you so long?!” an irate Tetsuya called out just as Keisuke walked into their usual ramen spot. </p><p>They had taken to coming to this small hole in the wall joint seeing as they both worked in Chiyoda now that they had graduated.<br/>
Tetsuya was also an archivist at the Parliamentary museum, so they frequently met up for food and the occasional beer to share their work gripes and trade information on their shared preferred research topic, Chinese literature. </p><p>Keisuke joined him in their usual booth as the owner wordlessly dropped off his usual order of Tonkotsu ramen with an Asahi. </p><p>“Went ahead and ordered for you.” Tetsuya said with a smile. </p><p>“Thanks,” Keisuke said taking a swig of his beer.</p><p>“Are you in a rush or something? I’m the one on break, aren’t you done work.”</p><p>Tetsuya grinned. </p><p>“Nah, just trying to keep my best man in line is all.”</p><p>Keisuke rolled his eyes. Between best man duties and exam season, he couldn’t wait for his week off when all this was over. </p><p>“You’ll never guess who I ran into on the way here. Mayo Sakaki was at the library.”</p><p>Tetsuya sat back and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Whoa. Haven’t heard anything about her in a while. How is she.”</p><p>Keisuke shrugged as he slurped his noodles.</p><p>“No clue, I just saw her on the second floor as I was leaving. “</p><p>“Ok so you didn’t run into her so much as…stared at her.”</p><p>“Why do you have to make it sound so creepy? I just noticed her is all, I was running late to meet you so I left. ”</p><p>Tetsuya shook his head and looked out the window, seemingly lost in thought. </p><p>“She looked kinda different.” Keisuke added. </p><p>“Different how?”</p><p>“I dunno…her hair was a little longer, she had it tied up which I’ve never seen her do. Her hair used to get in her eyes all the time during basketball practice. She kept telling me it was too short to tie up. And obviously she wasn’t wearing a uniform. I dunno I guess she looked like she’s grown up a little.”<br/>
Tetsuya smirked. </p><p>“Well she is out of high school. Is she in university then?” </p><p>Keisuke shrugged his shoulders. “I guess she must be, why else would she be at the National Library at exam time?” </p><p>“Maybe you could talk to her and find out.”</p><p>Keisuke took a long swig of his beer and looked out the window, frowning. </p><p>“I dunno…”</p><p>“You do still need a date for the wedding.”</p><p>Keisuke rolled his eyes again. </p><p>“Not this again. I doubt she wants to talk to me. Plus taking her as a date would be weird, it’s more of a little sister type of situation.”</p><p>Tetsuya shook his head. </p><p>“So you’ve told me. Look, Yui’s been getting nostalgic about all sorts of old friends after we had to make a guest list. She’s brought up Mayo more than once. I think she’s kinda wondering if the kid’s ok. Do me a favour and just ask her how she’s doing.”</p><p>Keisuke took a deep breath. He was curious about that. Miaka had been wondering the same thing. It couldn’t hurt to catch up with her briefly.<br/>
Then again…<br/>
________________________________</p><p>He remembered that spring day last year. It was the beginning of march, and the cherry blossoms were just beginning to bloom. </p><p>He took the long way home walking to his apartment to enjoy the fresh spring air. Today was graduation day for most high schools, so there were tons of happy families walking around. Though he would never admit it to Miaka or his mother, he’d been feeling a little lonely since finally moving into his own place. He walked down a few random side streets he'd never been on, just to people watch. </p><p>He turned his head as he heard a familiar laugh and saw Mayo across the street wearing a yellow furisode with dark navy hakama. She was laughing and talking with her parents, who seemed to be in a good mood as well. She was sporting the biggest smile he had ever seen on her, radiating a joy and a comfort in her own skin she’d only very rarely showed.<br/>
Keisuke knew how rare it was for her to spend time with both of her parents, much less while they were both in a good mood. This had to be one of the best days of her life, since she was finally done with the school she hated so much, and her parents were together, not yelling at each other as usual.</p><p>He debated whether or not to go congratulate her on her graduation. Mayo had been acting exceptionally cold toward him for a good couple of months now. Every time he tried to talk to her about it she seemed to have somewhere else to be. </p><p>He felt the warm breeze on his skin and watched as it blew back her hair a little, her bangs getting in her eyes as they always did.</p><p>He shook it off. Maybe she'd just gotten really busy with school and her university applications. </p><p>As he stepped forward, she brushed her hair away from her face as she met his gaze. </p><p>He smiled and waved. She blinked a few times and turned away from him.</p><p>His heart sank. Now there was no denying it. Mayo wouldn’t even acknowledge him. What could he possibly have done for her to hate him so much. </p><p>He stole one last look at her as her father took her picture, before turning his back and walking the other way. </p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>The cold December wind felt like nicks and cuts on his face was he hurried back toward the National Library. If Mayo was still there, he decided he wanted to at least satisfy his curiosity and ask her what she was up to. Finding the time to do that before the library closed was another matter entirely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keisuke rubbed his temples as he took a deep breath listening to the burbling sound of a styrofoam cup being filled with the bitter, barely drinkable coffee from one of the library's machines. He only ever resorted to this when things were really bad, and he had spent the last hour and a half running from one end of the library to another helping panicked students. Why the hell couldn't they have checked out the books they needed sooner than a few days before their exams?!</p><p>He winced as he burned his tongue on the first sip. The truth was, he was pretty much the same way in uni. He looked up one of the many clocks on the wall. It was one minute past 9 PM. Just 59 minutes to go until he could go home and sleep for 10 hours. </p><p>"Hey man, I'm looking for this book"</p><p>Keisuke rolled his eyes before turning around. </p><p>"Have you checked the computers?" he replied maybe a little too quickly. </p><p>"Yeah," a young man with shaggy black hair and a suprisingly chipper attitude was standing with his hands in his back pockets. </p><p>"It says the book is in stock but when me and my friend went to check it wasn't there."</p><p>Keisuke groaned internally. Most likely someone had scooped it up already but hadn't checked it out yet. Whatever, helping this kid check<br/>
would help pass the time. </p><p>"What section is it in?"</p><p>"Chinese literature"</p><p>Ugh. Exactly his specialty. There was no getting out of this. </p><p>"I know that section pretty well, follow me, kid. If I can't find it, it's probably not there."</p><p>He weaved through the crowd as they headed up the staircase. Most people were heading out at this point. He thanked his lucky stars he wasn't working at the checkout desk. </p><p>The chinese literature section was on the 4th floor, with all the other foreign literature sections. </p><p>In the center of each floor were tables meant for reading and study groups, as well as computers to look up reference material, the book shelves were all arranged around the perimeter, making it so he had literally walked in circles looking for this and that book all night. </p><p>The walls of each floor weren't so much walls as full length windows. In theory it made it so there was lots of natural light on sunny days in the library, but at 9 PM in at the beginning of winter,this place almost felt like a walk in freezer. </p><p>As they approached the chinese literature section, Keisuke stopped in his tracks. </p><p>"Wait, is this book in Mandorin, Cantonese, or in Japanese?" he mentally kicked himself for not asking this sooner. If it was a book ABOUT chinese literature rather than actual chinese literature, that was in a different section. </p><p>"My friend said it was in Mandarin, she's studying translation." </p><p>Cool, Keisuke thought, I don't give a shit. </p><p>He looked the kid up and down. He couldn't be older than 19. Everyone else seemed frazzled and exhausted but this kid seemed...excited?<br/>
And why the hell couldn't this friend find her own book anyway. </p><p>"Okay..." Keisuke said as he scanned the shelves. "It should be...here." but it wasn't. </p><p>"Yeah, that's where I was looking earlier. At least I know I wasn't totally off base!"</p><p>Could this kid maybe try not to be so enthused? Keisuke thought. Some of us are busy being tired and cranky. </p><p>He looked over to see his companion crouching down looking at the bottom shelf. This was clearly important to him. </p><p>Normally, Keisuke wold have just said a more polite version of tough shit, guess it's not there, but he knew he had seen that book earlier. </p><p>It had a striking yellow colour on the spine, kind of hard to miss, ironically.</p><p>"Wait here, I wanna check something." he said as he scanned up and down the book shelves on both sides. </p><p>Bingo. </p><p>"Hey, looks like it's here."</p><p>The boy ran up to him, beaming. </p><p>"Someone must have put it back in the wrong place. Here you go." </p><p>"Thanks man!" the boy smiled "You're a lifesaver!" </p><p>He immediately ran off with the book, toward a girl staring out the windowed walls. </p><p>"Hey! I found it Sakaki!"</p><p>Keisuke froze. He had almost forgotten Mayo was here. </p><p>It couldn't be... He turned to look at them from the corner of his eye. It was her, with her red hair tied in a low ponytail. </p><p>She looked so different with her hair out of her face. </p><p>"Sato? Is that it?! How did you find it?!" She smiled wide, clutching the book to her chest. </p><p>The boy - Sato, seemed a little bashful "I have my ways." </p><p>Keisuke rolled his eyes. That's why the kid was so excited. If finding books was a way to pick up chicks then how was he still single. </p><p>Mayo smiled wide and clutched the book to her chest. "You have no idea what a big help this is....I'm so relieved!"  she giggled in a sort of girly way. </p><p>He'd never really heard Mayo laugh like that. Was this how she acted around guys she liked? He'd never seen her around Taka before the incident. </p><p>Sato turned around. Keisuke quickly pretended to examine the books in front of him, he must have sensed him watching them. </p><p>"Well," Mayo said."We should pack up and leave. Saori and her shadow are about to head out."</p><p>Keisuke's ears perked up. He wanted to catch Mayo before they left.</p><p>Mayo started to walk in the other direction. She stopped as Sato caught her wrist. She snatched it away quickly.</p><p>Keisuke watched them intently, was he making her uncomfortable? He crossed his arms. </p><p>"Sorry...I didn't mean to startle you." Sato stammered out. </p><p>"That's ok" Mayo was clearly nervous. </p><p>Keisuke almost felt like a creep watching, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Mayo was afraid. The colour had drained from her face. </p><p>"I just wanted to know if you would be coming tomorrow night after our exams are over."</p><p>"Of course! Everyone will be there right? Can't miss it" Mayo answered a little too quickly. </p><p>"I'm really looking forward to spending more time with you Sakaki...outside of class and study groups I mean."</p><p>"Oh?" </p><p>Keisuke debated stepping in, something wasn't right, Mayo looked sick. </p><p>"I mean, more than as friends..." he reached for her shoulder as Keisuke looked to the ground. </p><p>He felt weird about watching something so private. Well...at least Mayo is ok, he thought as he turned around and walked away. </p><p>His thoughts were drowned out by a deafening shattering sound as shards of glass tumbled down in front of them, almost like water. </p><p>He stumbled back as a powerful gust of cold wind almost knocked him to the ground. </p><p>His face and arms felt hot as small shard of glass cut his arms that were now shielding his face. </p><p>Panicked screams echoed around him. As patrons sprinted out. He rose to his feet, afraid of getting trampled.</p><p>He tentatively moved his arms away from his face, staring at the blood dripping from his fingers. He looked up to see that<br/>
the windows had all shattered into a million pieces. The remaining library patrons were running out, panicked, as Mayo and the boy laid on the floor. </p><p>He ran up to them. Sato was sputtering, small pieces of glass still stuck in his faces and his arms. Mayo lay on the floor unconscious, strangely unscathed. </p><p>It was then that he saw it. Keisuke's blood ran cold as he saw that familiar red glow, the one that had caused his sister such anguish, radiating from Mayo's body. </p><p>Why? Why was this book causing so much anguish to the people around him, even now?!</p><p>He pressed his and on Mayo's shoulder, trying to wake her. Her skin felt strangely warm, almost burning. She was still unconsious. </p><p>A deafening ringing filled the air as the fire alarm resounded. Almost everyone had ran down the stairs at this point, only the three of them remained. <br/>The cold wind made his cuts sting even more.</p><p>"Mayo.." he said. </p><p>Sato sat up. </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Keisuke examined him. His wounds seemed superficial. </p><p>"I...it looks like the windows broke somehow..."</p><p>"Is she ok?!"</p><p>Keisuke had to think quickly. He had to get Mayo to Miaka, one way or another. She was the only person who would have any idea how to help Mayo. </p><p>"She seems ok, most likely just passed out from shock, no cuts on her."</p><p>"I can't just leave without her, Sakaki, are you alright?"</p><p>Keisuke swallowed. He had to get him out of here sometime. </p><p>"You don't look so good. You should get those wounds looked at. I'll take care of Mayo, we're old friends"</p><p>Sato looked shocked. "What? No-"</p><p>"Kid." Keisuke said flatly. </p><p>"You're losing a lot of blood. Get to the hospital, I'll take care of her. I'll get her to call you when she wakes up."</p><p>Sato looked confused, touching his face and looking horrified as he felt the wet blood running down. </p><p>"Fine" he said, a little defeated. "Just ask her to leave call me as soon as she wakes up, I'll check my messages the minute I get home."</p><p>"Will do. What was your name, Sato? I'll tll her to call Sato." </p><p>"Sato Yuta. Oh you HAVE to get her to call her best friend, she'll be worried sick, her name is-"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll get her to call Saori as soon as she wakes up. I'll take her to my office, I think she just needs a minute and some water."</p><p>Sato examined him curiously before looking a little defeated. </p><p>"Who are you anyway?"</p><p>"Yuuki Keisuke, she's a friend of my sister's. Go on, I'll handle this."</p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>By the time Mayo came to, they were already half way to Miaka's. Keisuke's foot was firm on the gas pedal, pushing his 91' Honda to the limit in an effort to get<br/>
to Miaka's house on the outskirts of Tokyo as quickly as possible. </p><p>Mayo gasped and started hyperventilating. </p><p>"You're awake? Don't worry it's me. I'm taking you to Miaka, she can help you."</p><p>Mayo looked at him with fear in her eyes. </p><p>"Coach?"</p><p>"You know you can call me by my name now right? Do you remember what happened at the library?"</p><p>"Wha-?" she paused. "I remember...all that glass"</p><p>Keisuke stepped on the gas, passing three cars in what he knew was a dicey manoeuvre.</p><p>She started hyperventilating again. </p><p>"What about Sato?!"</p><p>"He's fine, just some nicks and cuts."</p><p>"He let me go with you?!" </p><p>Keisuke glared at her before staring straight at the road. </p><p>"For fuck's sakes, I'm trying to help you! I told him he should get his wounds looked at and that I'd get you to call him."</p><p>Mayo stared straight ahead, looking haunted. </p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"You were glowing red Mayo, I know this has something to do with the book."</p><p>"Does Sato know about-"</p><p>"What? No. He didn't see that, no one did. Just me."</p><p>He stared straight at the road as he listened to her muffled sobs. </p><p>"What's going on Mayo"</p><p>She buried her face into her hands. </p><p>"Tell me!"</p><p>"I don't know ok?! Will you slow down?! You're gonna kill us both!"</p><p>"What do you mean you don't know?! Did you go back to the Universe of the Four Gods"</p><p>"What? No!" she was crying heaving sobs now. </p><p>The hum of the engine grew louder as the lights from the steetlights they were rapidly flying by seemed almost to flicker. </p><p>"Coach will you please pull over?! You're scaring me! I feel like I'm going to be sick."</p><p>He reluctantly pulled over to the side of the highway.  </p><p>He sat silently as Mayo sobbed. </p><p>"I'm sorry for scaring you." he said tentatively. </p><p>"What's going on?! Was anyone hurt?" she asked.</p><p>He paused. "There was a huge gust of wind that shattered the windows at the National Library. Your friend seemed fine, he was worried about you. I saw the red glow, but<br/>
I don't think anyone else noticed that. While you were out the fire department came, from what I know, no one was seriously injured. Everyone just thinks it was some freak accident."</p><p>Her sobbing quieted somewhat. She seemed somewhat relieved, resting her face in her hands. </p><p>"Has this happened before?"</p><p>She turned to look at him for the first time since she had been in the car. He swallowed as he saw the pain in her eyes. </p><p>This was not how he wanted his first conversation with her after all this time to go. </p><p>Her breath hitched in her throat. </p><p>"I'll talk to Miaka about all this. Please just stop interrogating me."</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair. Why couldn't she just talk to him? If she had just talked to him back then, maybe he could have<br/>
convinced her not to go in the book in the first place. Why wouldn't she let him in?</p><p>"Ok," he sighed. "As long as you tell her everything, I'll drop it for now."</p><p>"Thank you." she said quietly. </p><p>"Are you ok?" he said reaching for her shoulder. </p><p>She looked at him panicked and clutched her arms to her torso. </p><p>"Please don't touch me!"</p><p>He was stunned. </p><p>"I didn't , I would never do anything to hurt you"</p><p>She was looking straight out the passenger side window, avoiding his gaze. </p><p>Had someone done something awful to her?! He clenched his teeth, remembering when Miaka told him about what Nakago's cronies tried to do to her. </p><p>His mind was racing. Clearly, he had to focus on getting her to Miaka since Mayo was so hellbent on having nothing to do with him. </p><p>He swallowed bitterly. </p><p>"Ok, just hang tight. I'll bring you to Miaka's and she'll help you figure it out."</p><p>She simply sniffed, refusing to acknowledge him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story takes place in the late 90s, so that's why Sato references checking an answer machine rather than, you know, texts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The howling winter wind was the only sound permeating the heavy silence between the two of them as they stood outside the door of Miaka's house. Keisuke moved the cutesie Christmas wreath Miaka had hung up and knocked hard, since his sister seemed not to have heard the doorbell. He glanced at her sideways. She was hugging her arms tightly to her chest, shivering in the cold. He wondered why she had only worn a thin sweater on a cold night like this.</p><p>She looked at him almost apologetically. "It's freezing out here..."</p><p>He looked to the large window next to the door. The lights were on. </p><p>"Miaka knows we were coming over, I called her at the library...Hold on."</p><p>He walked toward the window and saw Miaka walking back toward the kitchen. Typical of his sister to get so absorbed in something that she would ignore the doorbell. </p><p>He knocked softly on the window so as not to break it. "Hey sis, we're here."</p><p>Miaka shrieked and dropped what seemed to be a few boxes of crackers on the floor. Keisuke snorted. </p><p>Mayo seemed confused. "Uh...what just happ-"</p><p>Suddenly the door flew open. </p><p>"Wha? How long have you been out here?! Why didn't you ring the doorbell?!" </p><p>Before Keisuke could answer Miaka turned her attention to a stunned Mayo.</p><p>"Mayo! Long time no see! Come in come in you have to fill me in on all the cool stuff happening in your life!"</p><p>She grabbed Mayo's wrist and dragged her inside marching her into the living room. </p><p>Keisuke shrugged as Mayo looked back at him helplessly. </p><p>"Oh I'll take your coat first- wait you don't have one? You're gonna catch a cold!"</p><p>"I think it's still at the library" Mayo stammered out. </p><p>"Oh jeez Mayo you can't go through life forgetting important things everywhere! Now that you're a grown up you have to stay on top of things!"</p><p>That's rich coming from you, Keisuke thought to himself. </p><p>Mayo laughed weakly as Miaka dragged her into the kitchen. </p><p>Keisuke hung up his coat in the closet and took his usual house slippers before collapsing on the couch in Miaka's small living room. </p><p>What a day. He would probably have to sleep on the couch and go straight back to work tomorrow. </p><p>Keisuke noticed the spread of snacks and drinks on the coffee table. Miaka had laid out enough veggies and dip, crackers and cheese and sweets to feed a small army. </p><p>He walked in to the kitchen, where Miaka was having Mayo carry in another huge tray of chips and dip. </p><p>"You're the athletic type right so carrying all this is a cinch for you!" Miaka laughed. </p><p>"Uhhhm are we crashing a party?" Mayo asked weakly as she passed Keisuke to bring the tray into the living room. </p><p>Miaka was already busying herself getting an assortment of beverages out of the fridge and called out to her. </p><p>"No silly this is the party! Now that I'm the only one of my friends with a kid I never see anyone anymore! When Keisuke told me you<br/>
were coming over I told Taka to call Yui and Tetsuya to come over so we could have a little reunion!"</p><p>Keisuke winced. Maybe he should have told her the full story over the phone. </p><p>He ran out to see Mayo siting on the floor, giving him a look that said "HELP ME"</p><p>He kneeled next to her and whispered : "Sorry, I didn't get into any specifics over the phone. You know my sister, she always gets carried away.<br/>
I'll fill her in. Act natural!", </p><p>Mayo nodded wordlessly before he dashed off into the kitchen. He wanted to clear things up before the others got there. </p><p>Miaka called out to Mayo as she was getting some napkins. "Are you 20 yet? Want a drink? Oh who cares I won't tell if you're still underage what do you want?"</p><p>"Just water's fine..." Mayo replied weakly from the living room. </p><p>"Miaka!" Keisuke whisper hissed. </p><p>He sat at the kitchen table and pulled out a chair next to him. </p><p>Miaka stopped in her tracks. "What's with those bandages on your arms?!"</p><p>"Sit down. I need to tell you something."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Miaka frowned after he finished explaining. </p><p>"Oh...guess I got a little ahead of myself there." </p><p>"A little." Keisuke scowled. </p><p>Miaka placed her elbow on the table and slumped down, resting the side of her face in her palm.</p><p>"I guess I just got excited since we haven't heard from her in a while. I thought maybe she moved away without telling us."</p><p>"In any case" Keisuke rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Maybe you can call off the party with Yui and Tetsuya coming? She's feeling pretty overwhelmed."</p><p>Just as the words came out of his mouth. He heard the front door open. "The gang's all here!" He heard Tetsuya say. </p><p>Miaka laughed apologetically. </p><p>He stood up and walked toward the fridge. "I need a drink".</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>While most of them were piled on Miaka's sectional, Mayo and Miaka sat on the floor across from them. </p><p>Miaka was stuffing her face as usual, while Mayo was nibbling on crackers and sipping on her water. </p><p>She looked away when she felt Keisuke staring at her. Keisuke in turn looked at Taka, who had been watching both of them curiously. </p><p>Yui and Tetsuya were jubilant, peppering Mayo with questions, completely unaware as to what had transpired that night."O</p><p>"It's so nice to see you Mayo! What are you up to these days?" Yui asked. </p><p>Mayo swallowed a bite of her crackers and cheese before hurriedly replying. </p><p>"I'm studying translation, I'm doing Mandarin to Japanese for now and in my third year I have to pick a third language, so I think I'm gonna pick Cantonese."</p><p>"Oh wow!" Miaka seemed impressed. </p><p>"What made you pick that?" </p><p>Mayo smiled, she seemed a bit more relaxed than when they had first arrived. </p><p>"Well aside from the obvious..." she laughed uncomfortably. </p><p>"I always wanted to travel, so right after graduation, my dad brought me on a business trip to Hong Kong. I got to explore<br/>
by myself most days since he was working. It was so cool! I loved meeting new people and seeing all the cool buildings.<br/>
So I want a job where I get to travel and learn more about foreign cultures." </p><p>"That's amazing!" Yui said. </p><p>Tetsuya grinned at Keisuke. </p><p>"You know Keisuke majored in Chinese littera-OW."</p><p>Keisuke had elbowed him in the ribs as subtly as he could. </p><p>"What's up with you? Was the end of your shift that bad?" </p><p>"You have no idea." Keisuke said as he went to the kitchen to grab another beer.</p><p>He was reminded of that kid Sato when he saw the phone on the wall. </p><p>Mayo's parents were probably worried sick. </p><p>Taka was watching him intently as he feigned a casual attitude when he sat back down. He'd clearly caught on something was up. </p><p>"Keisuke," Taka said. "You won't believe it, Mayo isn't playing basketball anymore."</p><p>Keisuke looked at Mayo, confused, that had been so important to her. </p><p>She seemed a little embarassed. </p><p>"I'm actually on the lacrosse team now. I really like it!"</p><p>"Let's get to the important questions!" Miaka said. </p><p>"Do you have a booooooyfriend?"</p><p>Mayo turned a shade of beet red. "No, I'm pretty busy with studies and lacrosse..."</p><p>Keisuke smirked. Somewhere out there, Sato's heart was shattering into a million pieces. </p><p>"Miaka told me you're studying medicine Yui."  Mayo asked seemingly wanting to change subject. </p><p>Yui seemed bashful. </p><p>"Yeah! It's a lot of work but at least I can take a few weeks off for our honeymoon!" </p><p>"You're engaged?" Mayo asked. "Congratulations!"</p><p>Yui made a show of showing Mayo the silver ring on her hand while Tetsuya looked at Keisuke incredulously. </p><p>"Keisuke didn't mention that?" </p><p>Keisuke simply shook his head, shrugging. </p><p>Tetsuya nudged him in the ribs this time. "Well my best man here must have been too busy thinking about my bachelor party tomorrow night to mention it."</p><p>"You boys better behave!" Miaka said teasingly. </p><p>"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them," Taka laughed. </p><p>"Actually," Yui said shyly. </p><p>"I know this is sudden, but I'm glad Keisuke ran into you. I was actually wondering if you would want to come to the wedding...it's on Saturday."</p><p>Mayo seemed stunned. </p><p>"I understand if you have plans, I just figured you know since...you know a lot of old friends would be there."</p><p>Mayo was at a loss for words. "Oh I wouldn't want to make you pay for an extra plate..."</p><p>"Nonsense!" Tetsuya interjected. "We've had some cancellations" </p><p>"And those plates are non-refundable!" Taka added. </p><p>"Plus" he wrapped his arm around Keisuke. "You can keep our perpetual fifth wheel here company!" </p><p>Keisuke chocked on his drink. Mayo looked to Miaka, who had a "please please pleeeeease" expression on her face. </p><p>"I guess so..."</p><p>This had gone on long enough. </p><p>"Hey Mayo," Keisuke said. Everyone stared at him, it was the first time he'd said anything in a while. </p><p>"Didn't you tell you me you needed to use the phone, you know to tell your parents you were here?"</p><p>Mayo seemed confused "Huh? No my mom lives on Hokkaido now and I live at my dad's, but he's in the US for business...<br/>
Staying out late isn't really an issue."  </p><p>"Wow," Miaka said "So you can party all you want."</p><p>"Uh...I guess so" Mayo said.</p><p>"Didn't you tell me earlier you needed to call your friend...Sa-"</p><p>A look of dawning realization came across her face. </p><p>"Yeah, I should call Saori actually. Oh jeez what time is it, I should have called her a while ago! Miaka, where's your phone?"</p><p>Miaka looked to Keisuke and nodded. </p><p>"Come on,  it's in the kitchen, I'll show you."<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Keisuke looked to the clock, Miaka and Mayo had been in there for nearly 20 minutes, which meant she was probably filling Miaka in on...whatever was going on. </p><p>"They've been gone a while..." Yui said. </p><p>Keisuke grabbed a carrot stick. </p><p>"You know...they have a lot of catching up to do. It's been a while since any of us had heard from her." </p><p>"Is she ok?" Yui asked. </p><p>"She seems.... a little tired I guess. Do you think I put her on the spot inviting her?" </p><p>"I don't know...she's in exams so maybe that's what it is" he lied unconvincingly. </p><p>Yui looked guilty. </p><p>"I'm gonna go talk to her, I don't want her to feel like she has to come if she doesn't want to..."</p><p>Yui left to meet them in the kitchen. </p><p>Taka and Tetsuya looked at each other while Keisuke stared straight ahead at the frilly curtains Miaka had recently put up. </p><p>"So...what's actually going on here." Taka asked. </p><p>Keisuke debated telling them the whole story, He felt his stomach churn as he remembered her sobbing in his car. </p><p>Their deal was she would tell Miaka everything, so he didn't want to jeopardize that by telling Taka and Tetsuya and possibly creating a scene. </p><p>If he betrayed her trust...she might never tell him what was happening, and he hated being in the dark. All night, his mind was going wild with </p><p>visions of Yui and his site being consumed by Suzaku and Seiryuu after they made their wishes. Had Mayo somehow been able to make a wish?</p><p>Wasn't the false Suzaku taken care of years ago?!</p><p>"Why are you both acting so strange..." Taka continued. </p><p>"No one's acting strange, I had a rough day and she's in the middle of exams is all." Keisuke said bitterly. </p><p>"So...you just saw her at the library and asked her to hang out? Kind of strange since she dropped off the map almost a year ago. Did she tell you anything about that?:</p><p>"Not a thing" Keisuke said while avoiding his gaze. </p><p>Thankfully, Tetsuya interjected. </p><p>"We had supper and he mentioned seeing her, so I told him to talk to her because Yui had been bringing her up lately."</p><p>"Yeah, Miaka too," Taka said, seemingly satisfied with this answer. </p><p>"Glad to see she's alright."</p><p>He stood up to grab some popcorn from the coffee table across from Keisuke. </p><p>"So then, is she coming as your date?" he grinned. </p><p>"No" Keisuke rolled his eyes. They were really never going to drop this. "Don't say that stuff in front of her you're just making it weird."</p><p>"Seems to me you're making it weird with your grouchy attitude tonight. Loosen up. She came here tonight so your chances are higher than zero." Tetsuya said. </p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you I see her as a little sister."</p><p>Taka and Tetsuya exchanged a glance. </p><p>"I've never bought that" Tetsuya laughed. </p><p>"Even if I did," Keisuke added. "She's never thought of me that way. That I'm sure of." </p><p>"Whatever you say." Tetsuya said. </p><p>Keisuke glanced at the time on Miaka's VCR, they'd now been in there for over half an hour....it couldn't hurt to check. </p><p>"I gotta check when Mayo wants me to drive her home, at this rate, we might just have to crash here." </p><p>He left to meet the girls in the kitchen.</p><p>"Mayo gets the guest room" Taka called as he walked away. </p><p>"Couch is all yours"<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Keisuke waited outside the kitcen, hoping to hear bits and pieces of their conversation. </p><p>"I don't know about this...." he heard Mayo say. </p><p>"I think it's worth a shot." Miaka said. </p><p>"I think this is the most obvious solution." Yui said. </p><p>"If you say so...."</p><p>"You can do it!" Miaka said, "Don't be nervous!" </p><p>"Ok...I really should call Saori now." </p><p>Yui and Miaka walked out together, Miaka yelped as they saw Keisuke. </p><p>"How long were you there?!" </p><p>"Oh!..." Keisuke tried to seem casual. "I just got here, ummm it's gettng pretty late and I've had a few drinks, I'm thinking we should just crash here and I'll drive Mayo back in the morning." </p><p>Miaka stared at him skeptically, and then seemed resigned. Probably a good idea. The guest bedroom is ready for her. It's right next to Hikari's bedroom<br/>
so just tell her to be quiet in the morning. Speaking of which, I'm going to go check on her. </p><p>Keisuke cornered Yui as she tried to go back into the living room. </p><p>"What's going on?" he whispered. </p><p>Yui seemed conflicted. "She's asked us to keep it between us so I'm going to respect that. All you need to know is I think we know how to fix it."</p><p>she walked past him to join the others, telling Tetsuya they should probably head out. </p><p>He stepped into the kitchen to see Mayo facing away from him, speaking quietly on the phone. </p><p>"Yeah, I talked to Miaka and Yui...I think it'll be ok. Was anyone hurt?.....The police were there?!....Have you heard from Sato at all?......Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to see if<br/>
Coach Yuuki can drive me back."</p><p>Coach Yuuki. When would she just call him Keisuke?!</p><p>"Speaking of that..." Keisuke said.

 Mayo jumped as she turned around. "How long have you been listening?" </p><p>Keisuke frowned. She looked almost afraid of him. Why was she so hellbent on keeping everything a secret from him when he'd been able to help her in the past?</p><p>What had changed? </p><p>"Only about 30 seconds." he lied. </p><p>He stepped toward her carefully. </p><p>"Listen...I'm sorry for freaking you out in the car. I'm just worried about you." </p><p>She seemed unsure. </p><p>"Whatever I've done to make you so angry with me, I'm sorry."</p><p>She looked to the floor. </p><p>"I'm not- that's not it." </p><p>"Then what? Can you tell me? I can try to help you." </p><p>She crossed her arms. "Thanks for bringing me here. Did you see my friend? Is he ok?" </p><p>"Oh yeah....he just had a few cuts, nothing serious. He didn't seem crazy about me taking you away but I told him you were a friend of my sister;s...which is technically true"</p><p>"Thanks....I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in this."</p><p>A silence hung between them. </p><p>"The others are heading out," he said. "I can drive you back first thing in the morning." </p><p>"I have an exam at eight, can you drop me off at uni?"</p><p>"Sure thing." </p><p>"Thank you Coach." she said as she walked past him to go to say goodbye to Yui and Tetsuya. </p><p>At this point, his only choice was to trust Miaka and Yui's plan. Whatever that was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite her trepidations, Mayo decides to carry out Yui's plans. Meanwhile, Keisuke is at a loss trying to relate to the girl he used to consider a close friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keisuke woke with a start. He shot upright looking around the room as it felt like it was spinning. He took a deep breath as he noticed his surroundings. He'd spent the night on Miaka's sofa, under a blanket their mom had knit for them when they were kids. He stretched as he yawned, still groggy. </p><p>Though the room was still dark, he could see the outlines of thelast night’s snacks laid out on the table. He looked for the time on the VCR across from him, under the small TV he had given his sister a few years ago. </p><p>5:15.  He laid back down and stared at the cracks on the ceiling. In typical Taka fashion, he and Miaka had found the cheapest possible option for their house. The tiny, three bedroom house was so far in the outskirts it may as well not be in Tokyo anymore, and a fixer upper at that. Not much fixer upping had been done since they'd had their hands full since Miaka had gotten pregnant immediately after the wedding. Taka had to leave his waiter job behind and took all the high paying construction jobs he could take, in addition to moon lighting as a martial arts instructor. Keisuke took a deep breath. Still, it was a lot homier than his one bedroom apartment in the city. He'd spent countless nights here watching Hikari or just hanging out with Taka, but this was the first night he'd been relegated to the couch. </p><p>If Mayo had an exam at 8, they should leave no later than 6:30...it was useless trying to go back to sleep. He tiptoed as softly as he could to look for his car keys in jacket. If he couldn't sleep, he at least wanted to make some progress in his paper back of the moment, a detective novel as usual. </p><p>He took great care opening the front door, not wanting to wake up Hikari. </p><p>The cold air hit him like a truck as he shuffled to unlock his car. No dice. He had forgotten his book at the library. Typical. </p><p>He shut the door behind him extremely slowly as he came in. Hikari was always cranky if she was woken up early, and Miaka would give him an earful if he did that. </p><p>A light on down the hall caught his eye. He gasped as he saw it looked pinkish, bolting down the hallway and ripping open the door to the guest room. </p><p>"Mayo are you ok?!" he yelled, panting frantically. </p><p>Mayo looked up at him quizzically. She was sitting up in bed, reading what seemed to be her notes from class, with a highlighter in one hand. </p><p>"Sorry, I thought I saw...."</p><p>The lamp on the bedstand was on. The one with a red lampshade. Of course. </p><p>He pressed his palm to his forehead. Mayo seemed amused. </p><p>"Uh...all clear coach I'm just going over my notes." </p><p>They both laughed before hearing Hikari start to cry in the next room. </p><p>"Shit." Keisuke said, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"We have to get out of here. Grab your stuff."</p><p>Mayo obliged and shoved everything into her bookbag hurriedly. She was already dressed, most likely having slept in her clothes.</p><p>"Wha?" they heard Miaka say as she woke up in the room across the hall. </p><p>"Come on, COME ON!" Keisuke hissed as Mayo suppressed a laugh. </p><p>Miaka stumbled out of her room with full bed head as Keisuke pulled his coat on. </p><p>"What the heck is going on?" </p><p>Hikari's wails were almost deafening at this point. </p><p>"Gotta go! Mayo needs some extra study time before her exam at 8."</p><p>"Yep! What he said!" Mayo sputtered nervously as they ran out the door into his car.<br/>
-------------------------------</p><p>Mayo had not stopped laughing for a solid minute after Keisuke explained what happened. </p><p>"So you're just leaving them there to handle it?" </p><p>"It's their kid. What am I supposed to do?" he replied</p><p>"Maybe not make a ton of noise at 5 AM?" Mayo laughed.</p><p>They had just taken the highway, it was now almost 6 AM and dawn was just beginning to break. </p><p>"Seriously though it only takes an hour to get to town, want to stop and get breakfast somewhere?" </p><p>"What other choice do I have?" she yawned. "I need a coffee. I have my last two exams today." </p><p>Keisuke smiled. "Same here. I have to deal with a bunch of university kids panic studying at the library today."</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>They sat down at one of his usual hangover haunts, a diner halfway between his and Miaka's place where he had eaten many a greasy breakfast with Taka. </p><p>He ordered the western special, two eggs over easy with bacon and hashbrowns, while Mayo sipped on some miso soup and picked at her fish and rice. </p><p>She seemed noticeably tense when they sat down, avoiding his gaze. </p><p>"Look," he said. "I'm not going to grill you again. Let's just have breakfast. I'll leave you alone if you want to study."</p><p>She didn't seem to know what to make of that.</p><p>He desperately wanted to have another moment where it wasn't unbearably awkward with her.</p><p>"So which exams do you have today anyway." he asked. </p><p>"Advanced linguistics at 8 and then Mandarin fundamentals at 11." </p><p>"Ha." he said between bites. "I took both those classes in first year." </p><p>She smiled. "Were the exams hard?" </p><p>"As long as you studied at least a little bit, you're good" he said.</p><p>"Hey so..." she pointed toward the bandages on his arms. </p><p>"You didn't get too badly scathed last night?" </p><p>The truth was he'd shed a few tears while picking glass out of his arms while she was passed out in his office, but he didn't want to make her upset again. </p><p>"No big deal, just surface cuts." </p><p>She sank into her chair, he was happy to see her loosen up. Something about her had softened since she was in high school, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. </p><p>“Glad to hear it. What’s new with you anyway?”</p><p>“Same ol’ same ol’” he quickly pulled his hand away from his steaming coffee mug, the porcelain feeling white hot. </p><p>“I’ve been an archivist at the National Library for about a year now, but I unfortunately have to fill in on librarian duties when exam season rolls around.”</p><p>“Still at the same apartment?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, all by my lonesome. Taka roped me into taking his martial arts classes where he kicks my ass once a week so there’s that. ” Oh God, he thought. He could have at least TRIED to sound like he led a more exciting life. </p><p>Mayo giggled at this. She really was in a better mood this morning. </p><p>"So how many more exams do you have to go?" he asked.  </p><p>"Just these two today and I'm done." </p><p>He heard static from the TV in the corner of the restaurant as the waitress turned it from the sports channel to the news channel. </p><p>"Nice!" </p><p>"Yeah, my friends and I are going out to celebrate tonight!" </p><p>He took a sip of his coffee. Was that really a good idea?</p><p>"Oh cool, where are you going?" </p><p>"Some restaurant in Roppongi, we're all gonna get a big meal and maybe do some karaoke." </p><p>"No way! We're doing the bachelor party in Roppongi tonight." Keisuke said. </p><p>He could not stop thinking about what kind of danger she could be putting herself in. </p><p>Last night had happened and she was seriously thinking of just doing her exams and partying like everything was normal?!</p><p>He clenched his teeth. </p><p>He was taken off guard by Mayo's smile. She seemed to smile a lot more now, grinning with her teeth rather than a tentative half smile. </p><p>"What kind of wild night does a bookworm like you have planned." </p><p>That’s right, he remembered. Taka had been the hunky mysterious coach. He was the dorky bookworm coach. </p><p>"We're just barhopping. No stri-nothing crazy." </p><p>Mayo laughed so hard some other diners started staring at them. </p><p>He simply watched her. Mayo seemed so much more open with her emotions now, wiping a tear away from her eye as she laughed. </p><p>"So are you really going to come to the wedding?" he asked. </p><p>She tensed up, looking straight down at her food.</p><p>"I think so...neither of my parents are in town so I have nothing else to do for winter break. Plus, it seemed like it was important to Yui."</p><p>She was still the same old Mayo, he thought. Uncomfortable with the idea of straight up saying she wanted to do something or wanted to be someone's friend. She had always found a way to make it sound like she HAD to do something when she wanted to. She HAD to go to Saori's birthday party since she was so insistent. She HAD to go see Hikari at the hospital since Miaka asked her to and she owed her after everything she put her through. </p><p>He waved the waitress over, they were just about done and if he wanted to drop Mayo off and be on time for work, they had to get going. </p><p>"Did you both hear about what happened at the National Library Last night?" the waitress asked as she handed Keisuke a single cheque. </p><p>Mayo tried to stop her when she wrote out just one but Keisuke waved her off. </p><p>"It's all over the news!" The waitress continued. "Apparently they had shatter proof glass but the wind somehow broke it? How the hell does that happen?" </p><p>Mayo looked miserable once more sinking into her chair and staring down at her feet. </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Mayo was staring straight out the passenger window as they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a solid 10 minutes on the drive. </p><p>"Mayo, it's not like anyone could possibly know you had anything to do with it..." he said. </p><p>"I don't want to talk about it" she said flatly. </p><p>Keisuke weighed his words. </p><p>"Mayo..." he knew he risked upsetting her. </p><p>"Why don't I drive you back to Miaka's once I'm done work...it might be safer this way, until you can do whatever Yui thinks you should do." </p><p>She glared at him. "You were listening in on us?!"  </p><p>He thought about coming up with a plausible lie, but there was no getting out of this one. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. </p><p>"All I heard was Yui had some sort of solution, that's all I know." </p><p>"Fine. Whatever." Mayo replied tersely.</p><p>The hum of the engine grew louder as he stepped on the gas. </p><p>"Are you sure it's a good idea to go out tonight?" </p><p>"Yes. It's fine. Yui and Miaka think it's a good idea. You don't need to worry about it. Thanks for the offer but I'll be ok. I can take it from here"</p><p>He bit his lip. He knew he should just shut up but he couldn't. </p><p>"Can you at least tell me what's going on so I can stop worrying?" </p><p>There was a long silence. </p><p>"I can take it from here." she said quietly. </p><p>Keisuke couldn't take it anymore. </p><p>"I seem to remember you telling me that last time and you almost died. My sister almost died! Would you please just let me help you?!"</p><p>Mayo burst into tears, sobbing into her hands. </p><p>"Don't you know how much I wish I could take everything about that back?! I wish none of it ever happened"</p><p>He swallowed. Now he had really done it. He couldn't seem to stop driving her away.</p><p>"I'm sorry." he replied weakly. "Will you please just promise me you'll stay in touch with Miaka about what's going on?" </p><p>"That's the plan. Just TRUST ME!" she sobbed. </p><p>They sat in silence for the rest of the drive.<br/>
________________________________________________________</p><p>-------------------------------------------------<br/>
As they arrived, he turned to her nervously. "Good luck on your exams." </p><p>She took the hair tie on her wrist and tied her hair back without looking at him. </p><p>"Thanks for your help coach, I'll stay out of your way from now on."</p><p>He sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot. Miaka was gonna kill him for making Mayo cry. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Mayo watched from the corner of her eye as Coach drove off. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so hard on him, after all the trouble she had caused him and his sister, he was still going through all this trouble to help her. She walked toward the lecture hall, staring down at her feet with a lump in her throat. </p><p>The sounds of the conversing crowds of students either panicked or elated their exams were over blended together as she focused on the crunch of the fresh powder snow under her feet. </p><p>“Hey!” she heard a boy call out. She pulled her sweater closer to her. Saori must have her jacket. </p><p>“Hey Sakaki!” she turned around, it was Sato, holding her coat. His face was covered in bandages. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart sank. “Sato! Are you ok?!” He touched his bandages. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. The doctor said I shouldn’t get any scars as long as I take care of em and change my bandages regularly...anyway are you ok?! I must have called you like 20 times last night-.” he noticed Mayo’s confusion. “Saori gave me your number-where were you?!”</p><p>Mayo felt her pulse rise. What if some of the glass had hit an artery? He could have died. She stepped back. </p><p>“Are you feeling ok?”</p><p>“Uh yeah…Sorry, I went straight to sleep after I got home, I was out cold.”</p><p>He held out her coat. “Here, I grabbed it for you last night.”</p><p>She stretched out her hand tentatively and took it, taking great care not to touch his hand as she did so. </p><p>“Thank you so much” she said as she put it on. She looked around at the crowd around them, filling in to the lecture hall. What if it happened again?</p><p>“Mayo!” Saori and her boyfriend, Yamazaki ran up to them. </p><p>Saori pulled her into a tight hug. “Are you ok?! I was worried when you called me last night.”</p><p>Mayo felt Sato’s eyes burning in her neck as he heard that.</p><p>“I’m fine…” she could see Saori was not placated as easily as Sato was.</p><p>“It’s almost time for my exam, why don’t you come over this afternoon so we can get ready for tonight? </p><p>“Ok, meet me at the front entrance at noon” Saori smiled. </p><p>“I have to get going, wish me luck guys!” Mayo said as she turned to walk into the lecture hall for her first exam, heart racing. </p><p>Maybe I should have skipped that coffee, she thought, I’m a nervous wreck.</p><p>“See you tonight Sakaki!” Sato called out. </p><p>Her stomach was doing flip flops. One foot in front of the other, she thought. First I had to ace these exams, then she could fill Saori in on the plan.<br/>
------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>At last, Saori and Mayo arrived at her dad’s condo in Ikebukuro, Exams were officially over, and Mayo could finally change out of the clothes she’d been wearing since yesterday. </p><p>“I’ll be right back.: Mayo said as she tossed her keys onto the marble top kitchen island. </p><p>“Mind putting the kettle on?” She called out to her best friend as she ran to her bedroom, not bothering to wait for the answer. </p><p>She ripped off her clothes and threw them in the hamper near the door before digging furiously through her dresser for her favourite large yellow sweater her grandma had knit her as a graduation present. She slipped on some blue jeans and didn’t bother with a bra, now was a time for comfort. </p><p>She heard the whistle of the kettle as her house slippers flopped on the kitchen tiles, searching for the cocoa powder in the cupboard her dad had set aside for her things. </p><p>“Want some hot chocolate?” she asked Saori without turning around. </p><p>“Yes please!” her friend yawned.She turned around to see Saori laying down one of her dad’s white sofas. </p><p>“Do you find that comfy?” she asked as she poured some milk into their mugs.</p><p>“I find those sofas are kind of hard….you want a marshmallow?”</p><p>“Yes please! - and I could literally lie down on the floor right now. Exams are over and I want to sleep for a million hours.” </p><p>Mayo laughed as she brought the hot chocolates in. </p><p>“Hey can you grab those coasters on the end table?” Mayo knew her dad would freak out if something had happened to his clear glass coffee table when he returned in the spring. </p><p>Saori sat up and put the coasters down. Mayo sat on the identical sofa across from her. </p><p>“How’d your exams go?”</p><p>“I think I passed!” Saori sighed before going on to explain which questions she had the most trouble with in her anatomy class. Mayo politely smiled and nodded, she’d never been able to follow the conversation when Saori started talking about her nursing classes. </p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>Mayo took a long sip of her hot chocolate before answering. </p><p>“I’m not worried about it. I think I did well considering…”</p><p>Saori rubbed her eyes, seemingly trying to shake of her exhaustion. </p><p>“So last night...do you think it was definitely related to...your problem?”</p><p>Mayo felt a knot form in her chest. “Yes. Coach said he saw me glowing red right after.”</p><p>“Coach Yuuki you mean?” </p><p>Mayo nodded, remembering his words of caution about going out tonight. </p><p>Saori sat crossed legged on the sofa. </p><p>“So...you said you got to talk to Miaka and Yui about it...what did they say?” </p><p>Mayo took a deep breath. </p><p>“Bear with me...this is going to sound crazy…”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After Mayo had explained everything that happened. Miaka sat silently, elbows on the table, her chin resting in her palm. </p><p>“I want to say it’s in your head...but to tell you the truth Mayo...I’ve had a few dreams about you lately, and it seems to line up with the incidents you mentioned.”</p><p>Mayo wasn’t sure whether that was reassuring or not. </p><p>“So...what do I do?”</p><p>Miaka seemed lost in thought as Yui came in. </p><p>“Oh! Mayo you’re done with the phone! Look I wanted to tell you, I hope I didn’t put you in an uncomfortable position, I understand if you don’t want to come…”</p><p>Miaka interrupted her. “YUI. Sit down. We need your brains right now.”</p><p>Yui sat down, stunned. </p><p>Miaka looked to Mayo apologetically. “I’m sorry, but could you explain it to her from the top?”</p><p>Mayo nodded, while focusing on the paper flowers Miaka had set as a centerpiece on her small kitchen table. </p><p>“I’m sorry that I’m still causing trouble for you both...I just want to fix it.The first time it happened, Saori told me I should go to you, but...I was just tired of causing you problems, and I thought maybe it was a fluke.”</p><p>“When was the first time?” Yui interjected. </p><p>“It was a little less than a year ago...toward the end of my last year of high school, I felt scared, and all the dishes in my mom’s apartment flew across the room and broke. It was like...what is it called? A poltergeist….”</p><p> </p><p>“What made you think it had something to do with the book?” Yui  seemed very serious, almost like a detective, while Miaka drummed her fingers on the table. </p><p>“I don’t know...call it a feeling. I remember an unbearable burning heat in my body...so much so I fell to my knees. It reminded me of how I felt when I was disappearing in the book.”</p><p>“How did you make it stop?” Yui asked. </p><p>Mayo thought for a moment. “It just...did. I convinced myself I imagined it...my mom was in the other room, and thought maybe there was a small earthquake.”</p><p>“There were a few more incidents like that, just small things, but things got really scary at the beginning of the semester...this is going to sound crazy….”</p><p>Mayo and Yui exchanged a look. “Believe me.” Yui said. “We’ve heard it all.”</p><p>“There was a guy I liked...we were flirting at a party, and when he pushed my hair behind my ear I felt that same feeling like all the strength was leaving me and my skin was burning.”</p><p>“You sure you just hadn’t had too much to drink?”</p><p>“YUI!” Miaka admonished. </p><p>“Honestly I thought maybe that was it, and I made an excuse to get out there...but right as I said goodbye to him when I left the building...he got hit by a car….I swear in that moment I had a vision of the false Suzaku.”</p><p>“Oh my goodness...did he?”</p><p>Mayo shook her head. </p><p>“He got away with a broken leg, that was all...but since then...I have this feeling that I’m cursed or something. But I’m never the one getting hurt.” </p><p>“This doesn’t make sense…” Yui said. “The false Suzaku disappeared with the book.”</p><p>“That’s what I was thinking….” Miaka agreed. </p><p>“Didn’t you say you both met the other priestesses?” Mayo asked. </p><p>“I know how it ended for the both of you, but how did they...stop being priestesses?”</p><p>“Well…” Miaka said, clearly nervous….”Ummm let’s just say they didn’t get off as easy.” </p><p>“Miaka.” Yui stopped her before staring straight at Mayo. </p><p>“Mayo, all of us fulfilled our duties as priestesses and made our wishes, for better or worse.”</p><p>Mayo’s stomach churned. “That’s not what I want. I just want to be a normal girl, I want to forget everything about that stupid book.”</p><p>A few tears landed on Miaka’s plastic table cloth. Her stupid desire to escape into a fantasy land was still causing her all this hurt. If she had just listened to coach Yuuki in the first place, none of this would have ever happened.</p><p>Yui put her hand on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I’m saying.” </p><p>Mayo looked to Miaka, who seemed equally lost.</p><p>“Miaka and I were fighting tooth and nail to be able to keep our powers, we weren’t trying to lose them. But left and right,, there were those trying to take our powers from us…”</p><p>Miaka’s jaw dropped.<br/>
“Mayo, are you a virgin?!” </p><p>“What?!” Mayo felt herself turn beet red. </p><p>“Well...yeah!” she looked up studying the yellow patterned wallpaper, intent on not looking Miaka and Yui in the eye. She was thankful the guys were making so much noise in the living room, so hopefully no one else was hearing this</p><p>“It’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Miaka laughed “Just a little word of advice, maybe wait till after university to get knocked up.” </p><p>“Miaka! A little decorum!” Yui admonished her before she cleared her throat. </p><p>“Well Mayo, do you think you might know someone who’s uhhh...up to the task?”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>When she finished, Mayo was almost afraid to see Saori’s reaction. When she finally gathered the courage, she saw her friend sitting there slack jawed. </p><p>“Is that seriously what she told you?”</p><p>“I’m dead serious.” </p><p>Saori layed back down on the couch and stared straight up at the ceiling. </p><p>“I...I guess it makes sense, with what you told me about Naka-?”</p><p>“Nakago.” </p><p>“Nakago trying to … you know…”</p><p>Mayo nodded. </p><p>“So are you going to?”</p><p>“Yui said it was the most obvious solution so…I guess I have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“She thinks it’s safe?” </p><p>“Yui said technically it’s only happened a handful of times, so odds are it wouldn’t happen two days in a row...so”</p><p>Saori sat up again, seemingly unable to contain her confused energy. </p><p>“You’re going to try to make it happen tonight?” she smiled “With Sato?”</p><p>Mayo grabbed a cushion and hid her face behind it. </p><p>“I guess so, it’s pretty obvious he wants to”</p><p>“Well yeah….Yamato says he pretty much won’t shut up about you lately.”</p><p>Mayo hugged the cushion to her stomach. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like him? I actually kind of told Yamato that I wasn’t sure you were interested, you don’t seem to bring him up all that much…”</p><p>Though she enjoyed it, something about male attention had always made Mayo feel deeply uncomfortable. Having guys find her attractive was pretty new to her, since she had been such an outcast in high school. The thought of having sex was nerve wracking enough without the added pressure of Yui’s plan. </p><p>“What’s it like the first time?”</p><p>“You’re really going to do this! What are you going to do, drag him into the bathroom at karaoke?!!” </p><p>Mayo turned red again. “Of course not! I don’t know! I’ll come up with something.”</p><p>Saori leapt off the couch. “Well, just relax when it happens, surprisingly things come naturally even if it’s the first time. Come on, let’s pick your outfit!”</p><p> </p><p>She followed Saori down the hall bewildered. </p><p>“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?!” </p><p>Saori snorted, opening Mayo’s closet. </p><p>“Where’s that dress you wore to my birthday party last year...:”</p><p>Mayo sat on her bed, helpless as Saori went on about options. </p><p>There was a bit of a nervous excitement bubbling in Mayo’s stomach. Saori always had a way of making her feel included like she was a part of Saori’s club of happy normal social girls. Saori had talked her into joining the basketball team in high school, dragged her onto shopping trips with girls she was nervous to talk to, and most recently, the informal study group comprising of herself, Yamazaki, Saori and Sato.  When Saori started dating Yamazaki in September, she’d felt sad in a way. The club of girls who had boyfriends wasn’t exactly one she could force her way into. With Sato and Yamazaki being great friends, maybe they could even go on double dates, just like Yui and Miaka. </p><p>“Oh my God wait!” Saori said, turning around.</p><p>“Didn’t coach Yuuki drop you off this morning? Does he know about this?”</p><p>Mayo cringed. “God no. I hope not, I asked Miaka and Yui not to tell him but I think he knows more than he’s letting on.”</p><p>The way coach was scrutinizing everything she said and scolded her like a child this morning made her feel intensely embarrassed. She pulled her knees to her chest. She felt like he still saw her as a screw up he had to watch like a hawk. </p><p>Saori put her hand on her hip. “Relax, I don’t think he knows.” </p><p>“What makes you so sure?” </p><p>“If he did he would have done the job himself.” </p><p>“Don’t say that!” Mayo felt her cheeks burn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>